In vehicle collision detection devices, devices are known that are provided with an absorber that is disposed at a vehicle front side of bumper reinforcement and deforms during a collision, a chamber member of which an internal portion configures a pressure chamber, and a pressure sensor that detects changes in pressure in the pressure chamber. In such devices, configuration is made for example such that a front edge of the chamber member is positioned further to the vehicle rear side than a front edge of the absorber, suppressing pressure changes inside the chamber in a minor collision, and improving pedestrian discrimination performance (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-18734